3 HTTYD Theories
by Guardian Dragon Scarlet
Summary: Well, this is new. GDS here with 3 theories for my favorite movie, with a Frozen twist. (One of my theories ties Frozen with Httyd.) Hope you enjoy them. This is my first time writing theories. Go ahead and hate I want to here all comments on this small collection. (I do not explain how Hiccup lost his leg.) sorry if you wanted clarification on that. Rated T to be safe. :)


**This is my theory for HTTYD. To me it explains everything.**

* * *

Hiccup is Schizophrenic, and it takes place in the early 1900's in a mental hospital, not in viking times on a viking island. But since medical science wasn't as advanced as it was now, there was not much they could do for him. Hiccup isn't his actual name, it's his nickname. I don't know what his actual name would be, but maybe you can figure it out. Well anyway, back to the theory.

The 'dragons fights' are actually riots that break out. Hiccup is kept inside for his safety, but wants to help stop the riots. Which brings me to Toothless. Toothless is a wild horse Hiccup discovers while exploring the tiny island they are on. Hiccup kept the Toothless a secret because Stoick would take him away. That brings me to Stoick.

Stoick isn't Hiccups father, he's his doctor. Hiccup calls him dad because he was admitted into the hospital at such a young age, and his real parents abandoned him. Stoick, or well Dr Stoick, never could find the heart to tell Hiccup he wasn't his father. The only member of Hiccups real family that comes to see him is was his uncle he calls Gobber, because he always seems to go on and on. Hiccup thinks he is Gobbers apprentice, when he actually is doing arts and crafts and things like with him.

This brings me to the rest of the kids. Astrid was in a car wreck, and her brain never fully recovered. Snotlout, called that by Hiccup due to his enormous nose, is mentally insane. Fishlegs is actually a college student there on an apprenticeship, that's why he seems so smart for his age. The twins, Ruffnut and Tuffnut, are actually one person who suffers from multiple personalities, one where they think they are a girl, one one where they think they are a boy.

You maybe asking why Astrid is the only one with a normal name. It's because Hiccup never could think of a nickname for her. So he calls her by her real name.

You may be asking why Hiccup imagines vikings. It's because it's the only logical thing his brain can come up with due to all the noise. Everyone seems bigger than him, because he doesn't have to lay in a bed strapped down and covered with a blankets.

What about the end? It's simply an accident. Hiccup tries to go after Stoick who has taken the horse simply to see if it has any diseases humans might catch. Hiccup get's the other teens at the hospital to ride the horses he thinks are dragons, and go after Stoick. He gets Toothless and tries to run off, but gets hit by a car. Toothless is alright, but Hiccup lost his leg due to the accident. He woke up in his room and Toothless was right there, which is strange because animals weren't allowed in the building.

Why does half the people leave with Stoick you may ask? It's because Stoick needed help with the horse, the mental stayed behind while most of the doctors went with Stoick.

Wait, what about the second movie?

Well, Hiccup is riding around on Toothless while the others engage in the fun games they can play with their horses. He runs into Vaulka who isn't really his mother, just the doctor replacing Stoick while he retires. Hiccup takes her as his mother, at first she's scared of him, but then warms up to him. Eret comes along as the new patient. Eret thinks he's a viking like Hiccup, so they get along well. Stoick never dies, he feels Hiccup would be better off if he thought he was dead. Astrid decided that she liked Hiccups mindset better than reality, so she chooses vikings. The others simply play along in the game. Hiccup never actually becomes chief, he just gets to be more in charge as he became more stable.

* * *

**Well there's theory one, now for theory 2.**

* * *

Haven't you noticed how much Draco's cape is black, looks almost like Toothless don't it. I believe it _is_ a night Fury pelt. How did he obtain it? He killed Toothless's brother. Why do I think this? Toothless has a small white line under his left eye, it's a scar. A scar from being cut under his eye when he tried to escape from the trappers traps. It also explains why Toothless is so protective of Hiccup, Toothless sees Hiccup as his brother, a second chance to protect a loved one. Draco wears the pelt as a badge he killed a Night Fury. That's why Toothless almost tried to kill Astrid in the first movie, he saw someone trying to hurt Hiccup. But, luckily fro Astrid, Hiccup showed him she was a friend. And why he tried to shake her off until he heard her say she was sorry. Toothless protects Hiccup as to try to get rid of the guilt inside of him.

* * *

**Well, that's theory 2 now a third one. (I have a few, but this one involves Frozen)**

* * *

One thing I get from Frozen is Olaf. Yes the snowman. From what I have picked up on the name, Olaf originates from Germany and Norway. Where vikings originate. This leads me to believe that Frozen takes place somewhere in the general area. I also believe, that based on pictures of Elsa and Astrid side by side, that they are twins.

Yes, I said it, twins. Why do I think this. Well, in the theory that ties Frozen Tangled and The Little Mermaid, that when Rapunzel was taken when she was a baby, that the king and queen of Arendelle, went to comfort the queen and king or Crotan. But on the way, a storm came and swept one of their babies out to see in her crib. They thought she had drown in the ocean, but in reality, she washed upon the shores of Berk, and was raised by vikings her whole life. It also explains why Astrid was the only one with a normal name.

But where are her powers? They are dormant, her powers are probably fire. She hasn't learned she had them yet, but once she does, all Hell's gonna break loose. (LITERALLY!)

* * *

**Well there it is, all of my HTTYD theories. Read and review, hope you like them. I know they don't make any sense probably, but they do explain some of the story of Httyd. (and Frozen:))**


End file.
